Lyn Scully
Lynette "Lyn" Scully (née O'Rourke, previously Robinson) is a fictional character from the Australian soap opera Neighbours, played by Janet Andwewartha. The character made a first onscreen appearance on 21 October 1999 along with her family and remained a prominent feature within the show until late 2006. She made a brief return in 2008, and returned in August 2009. She is 55 years old, lived at 26 Ramsey Street and is the owner of Harolds store. Lyn has had two husbands: Joe Scully - father to her 5 children Paul Robinson - who abandoned her at the altar. Her father is Charlie Cassidy and her mother is Valda Sheergold. Lyn has two sons and three daughters: Jack Scully - Left the street in 2005 so he could be with his girlfriend Nina Tucker living in Los Angeles Oscar Scully - He is six years old and lives between both mother and father Stephanie Scully - She is 30 something years old and lived on 30 Ramsay Street as a mechanic and counciller Felicity Scully - Left the street in 2002 to work in a lassiters hotel in New York Michelle Scully - Left the street in 2003 to work in a publics relations inn New York Lyn's son Jack joined the soap, along with the birth of her second son Oscar. When Oscar was born, Lyn suffered from postnatal depression and even once left Oscar alone in the car. After his birth, Lyn briefly had a problem with shoplifting. In 2004, she divorced her husband Joe after he had left Erisborough to work on hit father's farm. In 2003, Lyn watched a home movie shot months before her birth, and was shocked to see the woman she thought of as her aunt was obviously pregnancy. The unwed Valda Sheergold had conceived Lyn with Charile Cassidy. To avoid controversy, the couple arranged for Lyn to be raised by Valda's sister Connie and her husband Henry O'Rourke. Feeling betrayed by Valda's deception, Lyn briefly considered cutting all ties with her biological mother, but eventually came to forgive her and establish a new relationship. She is mildly neurotic and worked for Gino until she was fired, she then took up a job with Paul Robinson against all of her morals as he was the only person who would employ an unqualified woman of her age. Her duties ranged from stock checking to debt collection and even serving an eviction notice to Harold. Lyn then put all her energy into looking after her grandson Charlie Hoyland (Aaron Aulsebrook-Walker) and her daughter Steph, who had recently recovered from cancer. Lyn's fussing over both Steph and the baby lead to suggestions from Max Hoyland and Susan that Lyn was trying to wrongfully overcompensate for Joe's absence and her missing out on Oscar's early days because of her depression. This argument culminated in Lyn demanding that Steph christen her young son Charlie, something which Steph did not want. Like many of her viewpoints, this one was, at least subconsciously, influenced by her Catholic roots.Janelle Timmins and three of her children lived in Lyn's house with her and Oscar. Lyn was romantically involved with Bobby Hoyland, until she found out he had cheated on her with her best friend Susan and flirted with Janelle. She then became engaged to Joe Mangel. Joe and Lyn decided to free-fall and give their relationship a go. However, their celebration was cut short when Toby (Joe’s son) called and requested Joe’s help in setting up a new farm he’s bought. Joe was torn, but Lyn finally made him see that he had to prioritise his son and that if they were meant to be Joe would come back to her. She briefly dated a younger man named Andy Tanner, who left his wife for her, but ended it shortly afterwards after Lyn discovered Andy had children and he said he hadn't. Ned Parker, who frequently babysat Oscar, suggested that Lyn's commitments to work and to looking after Charlie had caused her to neglect her own son. She remortgaged her house to fund the baby belt, a baby device which her daughter Steph had invented, to discover she was being sued by a company who claimed to have had the baby belt idea first. She sold her house to Loris Timmins so that Paul (with whom) would only have to sell 10% of his business. She and Oscar moved into No 22 with Paul. In December 2006, Lyn married Paul (becoming his fourth wife), but Paul, unable to let go of his obsession with Rosetta Caminetti, immediately left her. Lyn then left on her honeymoon to the Maldives, taking Oscar instead of Paul. In 2007, when she returned to Australia, she opted to stay with her mother in Shelley Bay rather than return to Ramsay Street to face Paul. When Valda arrived back in Erinsborough, she reported that Lyn has recently opened her own salon. Lyn returned to Erinsborough on May 21, 2008, to surprise her daughter with a visit. Susan began avoiding her due to her embarrassment about using a cane but soon got over it and renewed their friendship. The same day, Lyn was seen printing off a ransom note, and later admitted to Elle Robinson that she was extorting Paul when confronted by her. She explained to Steph that between Valda's debt and Oscar's daycare bills, she was afraid she had become bankrupt, and she had been struggling with depression. Lyn then had the upper hand when she met Rebecca Napier at Charlies. Scared that Lyn would tell Rebecca about his past and what he was hiding, Elle and Paul tried to divert the situation but it failed. Lyn then ended up telling Susan instead of Rebecca. Moral Susan then told Rebecca, on the grounds that she couldn't let someone as nice as Rebecca marry a man like Paul Robinson. She later started up an unlikely bond with Carmella Caminetti. On June 4, Lyn broke her silence to most of the women of the street. Later that day Lyn left to return to Shelley Bay to reopen the salon. Lyn returned on 24 August 2009, which coincided with Paul marrying Rebecca Napier. Her marriage to Paul was meant to be annulled but never legally declared null and void. Lyn continued to vow she was only helping, until Rebecca found her in the garden of Number 26 digging up her camellias that Lyn had planted years ago. In a fit of rage, Rebecca pushed Lyn, and Lyn put her dirty hands on Rebecca's wedding dress, which ended up in the two having a scrag fight on the kerb. Paul and Lyn attempted to sign the divorce papers but Lyn's real motives for coming back were revealed; she wanted money in exchange for her signature on the divorce papers. Lyn decides to stay. Steph buys Lyn Number 26 and kicks Rebecca and Declan out of her new home. Paul tries to buy Lyn off to get her to leave town, she accepts, later gives him the money back, threatens to reveal his past secrets, she gets to stay. Lyn buys the general store, using underhand tactics agaisnt the Apollo coffee chain. Lyn and Rebecca started trying to sabotage each other's businesses. Lyn put Rebecca's weekly milk bill up by a considerable amount and stole her advertising board, while Rebecca wrote insults on Lyn's advertising board. Lyn later called a truce with Rebecca. Susan argues with her for spying on Libby for a gossip column. Lyn accidentally gives Deb Ball attendee's food poisoning, Lou bribes Lyn with pay rises and work promotions in return for his silence, but she is fined $2000 and the general store is closed temporarily. Lyn falls out with friend Lou Carpenter, they later reconcile. Lyn helps Harry Ramsay with the DHS. Lyn and Rebecca compete in a Christmas competition to annoy each other, Lyn wins. Lyn told She divorces Paul. Paul marries Rebecca unexpectedly, Lyn confesses she still loves Paul. Lyn is surprised when Steph announces that she is back with Toadfish Rebecchi and she is pregnant. Lyn tries to uncover the truth about the relationship, but is forced to accept it is real. Lyn discovers the DVD of Steph's ultrasound and Steph tells her that Daniel Fitzgerald is the father of her baby. Lyn is forced to keep the truth secret, but she lets Steph know that she does not like the situation. When Steph goes to the hospital, fearing that her cancer has come back, Lyn worries about Steph's health and tries to take over. She is relieved when Steph is given the all clear, but shocked when Steph and Toadie announce their engagement. notes in 1999 when she and her family arrived at on 26 them moved in just mintues after the martins moved out of no 26 but after 2 months afer moving in at no 26 they had a fire Category:Hairdresser